megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Trauma / Be
Trauma / Be est sorti le 22 mai 2013. Ce single comprend le thème de fin de Devil Survivor 2: the Animation, ainsi que 2 autres chansons. Le tout est interprété par Song Riders. Pistes Disque 1 #'Trauma' #:Composition: WolfJunk, KG-K9shot & Takeo #:Arrangement: WolfJunk & Song Riders #:Paroles: KG-K9shot & Takeo #'Be' #:Composition: WolfJunk, KG-K9shot & Takeo #:Arrangement: Ren Adachi (安達 練) & Song Riders #:Paroles: KG-K9shot & Takeo #'On Fire (Acoustic ver.)' #:Composition: WolfJunk, KG-K9shot & Takeo #:Arrangement: WolfJunk & Song Riders #:Paroles: KG-K9shot & Takeo #'Trauma (Instrumental)' #:Composition: WolfJunk, KG-K9shot & Takeo #:Arrangement: WolfJunk & Song Riders #'Be (Instrumental)' #:Composition: WolfJunk, KG-K9shot & Takeo #:Arrangement: Ren Adachi & Song Riders Disque 2 #'Trauma (MV)' Trauma Kanji :You don't know :この痛み :「どうせその内に忘れてしまうもの」として :Who bother me? :必ずジャマをして :思考回路がshut down :もう手に着かない :Understand? :Trauma :Everything you get :Stop that :So, why do you want more? :You're my greatest enemy :Inside myself, we fight :簡単にお前は消せない :また何処かからじっと :こっちを窺ってるんだろう :かまわない :次に会う時 :It's the last time :痛みだした あの日の傷口が :塞がらずにずっと消せはしなくて :着飾って逃げまわるEvery day :降り止まぬRainy day :どうせ朽ちるまで :この消せない記憶と生きるだけ :劣等感も生きる糧なら :あがいてもがいて抗ってGo my way :嘆いたって答えは出せ無くて :決して終わらぬ痛み :Trauma :Everything you get :何度振り払っても :甦るこの痛み :Inside myself, we fight :簡単にお前は消せない :また何処かからじっと :こっちを窺ってるんだろう :かまわない :次に会う時 :It's the last time :Every time I think when I lost Why didn't I use up energy :もう一度Let me try again :「次こそ思い通りに」 :甘えていた訳じゃない :諦めた訳でもない :このシグナル :想いよSo Fly Higher. :Can feel it :逃げ出したい :暗くて :胸が裂けそうだ :拭えきれないTrauma :But I realized :いつか払拭しようと :胸に秘めた想いが :力に変わっていく :Understand? :Trauma :Everything you get :Stop that :So, why do you want more? :You're my greatest enemy :Inside myself, we fight :簡単にお前は消せない :また何処かからじっと :こっちを窺ってるんだろう :かまわない :次に会う時 :It's the last time :Trauma :Everything you get :何度振り払っても :甦るこの痛み :Inside myself, we fight :簡単にお前は消せない :また何処かからじっと :こっちを窺ってるんだろう :かまわない :次に会う時 :It's the last time Romaji :You don't know :Kono itami :"Douse sono-nai ni wasureteshimau mo no" to shite :Who bother me? :Kanarazu jama wo shite :Shikō kairo ga shut down :Mō te ni tsukanai :Understand? :Trauma :Everything you get :Stop that :So, why do you want more? :You're my greatest enemy :Inside myself, we fight :Kantan ni omaeha kesenai :Mata dokoka kara jitto :Kotchi wo ukagatteru ndarou :Kamawanai :Tsugini au toki :It's the last time :Itami dashita ano hi no kizuguchi ga :Fusagarazu ni zutto kese wa shinakute :Kikazatte nige mawaru Every day :Ori yamanu Rainy day :Douse kuchiru made :Kono kesenai kioku to ikiru dake :Retsutōkan mo ikiru katenara :Agaite mogaite kōtte Go my way :Nageitatte kotae wa dase nakute :Kesshite owaranu itami :Trauma :Everything you get :Nando furiharatte mo :Yomigaeru kono itami :Inside myself, we fight :Kantan ni omaeha kesenai :Mata dokoka kara jitto :Kotchi wo ukagatteru ndarou :Kamawanai :Tsugini au toki :It's the last time :Every time I think when I lost Why didn' t I use up energy :Mou ichido Let me try again :"Tsugi koso omoidōri ni" :Amaete ita wake janai :Akirameta wakede mo nai :Kono shigunaru :Omoi yo So Fly Higher. :Can feel it :Nigedashitai :Kurakute :Mune ga sake-sōda :Nugue kirenai Trauma :But I realized :Itsuka fusshoku shiyou to :Mune ni himeta omoi ga :Chikara ni kawatte iku :Understand? :Trauma :Everything you get :Stop that :So, why do you want more? :You're my greatest enemy :Inside myself, we fight :Kantan ni omaeha kesenai :Mata dokoka kara jitto :Kotchi wo ukagatteru ndarou :Kamawanai :Tsugini au toki :It's the last time :Trauma :Everything you get :Nando furiharatte mo :Yomigaeru kono itami :Inside myself, we fight :Kantan ni omaeha kesenai :Mata dokoka kara jitto :Kotchi wo ukagatteru ndarou :Kamawanai :Tsugini au toki :It's the last time On Fire Kanji :もう戸惑いはいらない :Oh, Just trust myself :限界飛び越えてI am on fire :迷いは捨ててしまえ :So, Just trust yourself :情熱を今燃やして歌え :目の前を塞いでる壁に :何も出来なかったいつかのOne day :悔しくて泣いた僕は傷だらけの手を伸ばして :辛い事が多すぎて自分さえも信じられなくなって :逃げ出そうとする僕を呼ぶ声がするんだ :「前へ!!」 :行こうぜ 手を繋いで 迷わないで :描いていた栄光のあの場所へ :誓った約束の時を果たす僕らのGlory day's :今がそのGlory day's あの空を越えていく :もう戸惑いはいらない :Oh, Just trust myself :限界飛び越えてI am on fire :迷いは捨ててしまえ :So, Just trust yourself :情熱を今燃やして歌え :I know it was not easy :But you came here You made it :数えきれぬ想いがあった :全てを背負ってここまで来た :決して楽な道じゃない :皆でケツ叩いて向いた前 :限られた者だけの景色 :挑み続け得られた壇上 :遠目で眺めてた :急ぎ足で歩く人影を :いつかの自分の後ろ姿と :重ねる様にして :君だけの地図で :光を目指せ :もう戸惑いはいらない :Oh, Just trust myself :限界飛び越えてI am on fire :迷いは捨ててしまえ :So, Just trust yourself :情熱を今燃やして歌え :Every time 助け合ったな どんな時だって :Every night 語り合ったな 朝までだって :Every time 泣いて笑って確かめ合って :忘れない 共に歩んだ日を :きっと そびえ立った高い壁でも :ずっと 遠く見えた約束の場所も :今なら辿り着ける :乗り越えて来た :その先が素晴らしい事だけじゃない :そんなの分かってんだ :今しか得られない :Oh,僕らだけの特別な勝利を掴むんだ :もう戸惑いはいらない :Oh, Just trust myself :限界飛び越えてI am on fire :迷いは捨ててしまえ :So, Just trust yourself :情熱を今燃やして歌え Romaji :Mō tomadoi wa iranai :Oh, Just trust myself :Genkai tobikoete I am on fire :Mayoi wa sutete shimae :So, Just trust yourself :Jōnetsu wo ima moyashite utae :Me no mae wo fusai deru kabe ni :Nani mo dekinakatta itsuka no One day :Kuyashikute naita boku wa kizu-darake no te wo nobashite :Tsurai koto ga wō sugite jibun sae mo shinji rarenaku natte :Nigedasou to suru boku wo yobu koe ga surunda :"Mae e!!" :Ikōze tewotsunaide mayowanai de :Kaite ita eikō no ano basho e :Chikatta yakusoku no toki wo hatasu bokura no Glory day's :Ima ga sono Glory day's ano sora wo koete iku :Mō tomadoi wa iranai :Oh, Just trust myself :Genkai tobikoete I am on fire :Mayoi wa sutete shimae :So, Just trust yourself :Jōnetsu wo ima moyashite utae :I know it was not easy :But you came here You made it :Kazoe kirenu omoi ga atta :Subete wo shotte koko made kita :Kesshite rakuna michi janai :Mina de ketsu tataite muita zen :Kagira reta mono dake no keshiki :Idomi tsudzuke e rareta danjō :Tōme de nagame teta :Isogiashi de aruku hitokage wo :Itsuka no jibun no ushirosugata to :Kasaneru yō ni shite :Kimidake no chizu de :Hikari wo mezase :Mō tomadoi wa iranai :Oh, Just trust myself :Genkai tobikoete I am on fire :Mayoi wa sutete shimae :So, Just trust yourself :Jōnetsu wo ima moyashite utae :Every time tasukeatta na don'na toki datte :Every night katariatta na asamade datte :Every time naitewaratte tashikame atte :Wasurenai tomoni ayunda hi wo :Kitto sobietatta takai kabe demo :Zutto tōku mieta yakusoku no basho mo :Imanara tadori tsukeru :Norikoete kita :Sono-saki ga subarashī koto dake janai :Son'na no wakattenda :Ima shika e rarenai :Oh, bokura dake no tokubetsuna shōri wo tsukamunda :Mō tomadoi wa iranai :Oh, Just trust myself :Genkai tobikoete I am on fire :Mayoi wa sutete shimae :So, Just trust yourself :Jōnetsu wo ima moyashite utae Galerie Catégorie:Albums Devil Survivor